Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to tape dispensers. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a braking or brake assembly for a tape dispenser. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to brake spokes having a unique configuration for applying a braking force.
Background Information
Adhesive tape is typically provided on a hub and is configured to be unwound therefrom to dispense the tape. Additionally, the adhesive tape is typically housed in a hand-held tape dispenser.
Issues continue to exist with hand-held tape dispensers. Particularly, as the tape is dispensed, it may over-rotate. The over-rotation of tape unwinding from the hub may cause tape to be wasted for the given taping task. Or, the over rotation may cause the tape to become knotted.
Some prior art has attempted to cure the over-rotation of tape during dispensing by providing ways to frictionally engage the unwinding tape to effectuate a braking force. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,474 (the '474 patent) discloses a tape dispenser brake mechanism utilizing an inwardly extending brake spoke configured to contact the annular hub of a roll of tape. The '474 patent further discloses that the brake spoke extends into an annular void defined between an outer surface and an inner surface on the hub. Nothing in the '474 patent suggests that the brake spoke or one of the arcuate ribs contact the tape sidewall defined by the roll of tape.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 7,175,062 (the '062 patent) is prior art and utilizes a depressible and flexible sidewall to act as a brake to slow a roll of wound tape on a hub rotating about an axle. The '062 patent indicates that the inside surface of the sidewall contacts both the hub and the wound roll of tape. Notably, the '062 patent does not utilize brake spokes, however it does use guide spokes (but they do not provide any braking effect). The guide spokes of the '062 patent are used to fit within the annular void positioned between the outer portion and the inner portion of the hub. Thus, they guide the tape hub and are not configured to stop the hub with a braking force.